My Failed Human Life Jacob Black Love Story
by xX-KrushingOnYou-Xx
Summary: Ok. I've been "super-natural" ever since i could remember. One day i got the opportunity to be human in La Push, Wa. Normal enough right? i never thought i could fall for a mortal. Funny thing is, i doubt he IS mortal.


_**Jacob Black Love Story**_

_**Info**_

_Name: Ileana-Nicole Paz Guerrera/Call _

_What you look like: you kinda look like Victoria the vampire but more curvier with bright green eyes and fire red hair you are tall 5' 8½" but you like to wear flats, but when you wear heals you are 6'2" . _

_Birthday: November 16_

_Age: 17 turning 18 in ^_

_Parents Name: Julieta Guerrera and Logan Ruiz (Real dad: John Call)_

_Your Abilities: Can play electric guitar and piano (better than Edward), fix cars, sing, do extreme flips (not cheerleading you hate it!), dance, gymnastics, drive, and ride a motorcycle, you are a good fighter. Also you are like a witch so you have a lot of powers._

_Other info: You are Embry's little half sister. (Btw Embry has his own dad in this story! And he is a direct descendent.) _

_Your Bio: You are from Atlanta, Georgia. You are a rocker chick! You have a temper. You found out you didn't have the same dad as your sisters and brothers your real dad was always looking for you since he found out your mom was pregnant with you. Until a couple of months ago you found out who your real dad was. Now you are going to move to live with your dad in La Push. Btw: the story takes place post-new moon but pre-ish Eclipse _

_Your siblings: (dad's side: Embry) [mom's side: Jamie and lulu(Twins 29yrs old) Jaden(22yrs old doesn't have same dad as anybody) Kylan(2yrs old) ] _

_[Jamie has 2 kids Gabe and Miles(Twins 6yrs old.)]_

_August_

_**Moving to live with dad at La Push…..**_

"_Ugh! 3:30am? Crap! Its Saturday? I have to leave at 5:00am to go to the airport!" I say to myself turning my cell phone alarm clock off. I'm almost done packing I just need to pack my carry-on. I can't believe the day has finally come to go live with my dad! _

_~4:30am~_

_I'm at the airport gate with my mom and step-dad waiting for my plane… _

"_We're going to miss you Ileana" my mom and step-dad said as I was boarding the plane._

" _I'll miss you guys too! Tell Jamie and Lulu I'll miss them and also tell Gabe and Miles I'll miss them and that I love them!" I yelled to them._

"_sure hunny!" They said back….._

_~4 and 1/2 hours later~_

"_Hello this is your pilot speaking to tell you we will be landing in Seattle in about 5 minutes so please fasten your seat belts." the pilot said over the intercom. Finally!_I thought to myself. I started fixing my hair and makeup before we landed, I also re-adjusted my clothes cuz I was wearing a really baggy shirt (one of my friends' football practice shirts) that belonged to my guyfriend who is taller than me(6'6'') and since he's a football player he's bigger and the shirt went down to my thighs and I was wearing a really ripped up pair of dickkies black skinny jeans.

**Meeting my **_**brother**_**…**

I finally got off the plane and I turned on my phone I had a voicemail from my dad " Hey hunn I know you are just getting off the plane but I wanted to let you know that your brother Embry is bringing you home he will be waiting for you at the airport. See you later Ileana" the voicemail said. _Great!_ I thought. A guy who I don't know what he looks like is picking me up! I was looking to see if anyone that kinda looked like my dad when I saw a group of 4 big muscular guys coming my way. There was one cute one. _I hope that isn't Embry! _I thought to myself but then my thoughts were interrupted by one of the guys giving my a bear hug introducing himself as Embry. _Thank god the cute one isn't Embry! _He was still hugging me tight. "Kay Embry can't breathe!" I choked out. Everyone laughed. " Oh sorry I kinda got excited cuz I was an only child before you!" Embry said smiling. " Wow you barely met me and you're excited to see me! I'm Ileana by the way!" I said happily/sarcastically. " Wow your sis gots an attitude! I like them girls with attitude " Said one guy. "by the way I'm Paul" Paul said. The two other guys introduced themselves. "Hi! I'm Jacob" the cute guy said. " Hi hot stuff I'm Quil!" one guy said then Embry punched him in the arm. "Don't call my lil' sis Hot! you don't even know how old she is she could be like 14 you perv!" Embry yelled. I just laughed. "Yeah Embry She Looks like a middle schooler!" Paul said laughing. "shut up Paul you are hitting on her too!" Embry yelled. I was starting to get mad I HATE when I'm called immature or too young or a "middle schooler" I'm gonna be 18 in 3 months! " OH Shut up Paul!" I yelled. I have a VERY short temper! "For your information I'm turning 18 in THREE months and I'm a Senior in high school!" I kept yelling." Calm down." Jacob said in a soothing voice. "they're just playing around that means they accept you as a friend." Jacob said smiling. _He has a beautiful smile!_I thought. "Fine. I'll calm down but if anyone.." I stopped and said Paul under my breath. I continued "..calls me a middle schooler they are going down!" I said walking out the airport. While I was walking with Embry to the truck we were 20 ft. away from the other guys and I heard them whisper "Damn she gots a shorter temper than me!" Paul said. "You think!" I yelled to them. As soon as we started driving I fell deep asleep. I dreamt about Jacob.

~Jacob's POV~

Embry said that his dad needed him to pick up his little sister from the airport. Me, Paul, Quil, and Embry were in the truck on the way to the airport. " Dude, I didn't know you had a lil' sis!" I said. "I didn't either." Embry said. "What?" Quil, Paul, and me yelled. "well when my mom and dad were separated my dad was on a business trip to Atlanta, and met this chick they got drunk and there's my lil sis…" Embry said. "oh." was all I could say. We got inside the airport looking for Embry's lil' sis. There was this beautiful girl she was very curvy in all the right places even though it was hard to tell because she was wearing a big baggy shirt but still I knew she was curvy. She was wearing sunglasses so I couldn't see her eyes, she had a baby face, you know like when their face is very young looking. But her body was VERY mature. What interested me in her is that she looks like that redhead Victoria! But she was more curvy. I noticed we were all walking towards her. Shewas Embry's little sister. She started walking towards us and took off her sunglasses. I instantly knew I imprinted on her. Everyone was talking, introducing themselves this I was listening to, I found out her name is Ileana. I blanked out for a while staring at her next thing I knew Ileana was yelling "Oh Shut up Paul! For your information I'm turning 18 in THREE months and I'm a senior in high school!" Ileana kept yelling. Ileana looks really cute when she's mad! J _Still, What did this dumb ass Paul do to make Ileana mad? _"Calm down." I told Ileana in a soothing voice. It seemed to work. "They're just playing around that just means they accept you as a friend" I said smiling. "Fine. I'll calm down but if anyone…" she stopped and said something under her breath that sounded like "Paul" she continued "calls me a middle schooler they are going down!" she said walking out the airport. Ileana and Embry were like 20ft. ahead of us and Paul was whispering to us "Damn she gots a shorter temper than me!" and I think Ileana has super hearing cuz she yelled back "You think!" While on the ride back to Embry's place Ileana called shotgun so me, Quil, and Paul are in the back with the luggage. The guys were teasing me cuz I imprinted on Ileana. When we got to Embry's house Ileana was already in deep sleep she looked so beautiful when she slept. I offered to take her inside but stupid Embry didn't let me.

~Your POV~

It's 1:00pm and I woke up on a couch. How did I get I get here? Oh yeah I fell asleep in the truck Embry must of carried me in. I was deep in my thoughts when I heard a voice. " good afternoon hunn!" it was my dad! I jumped up and ran to hug him. " Wow Ileana you've gotten more beautiful -if that's possible- from the last time I saw you! Did you get taller?" my dad said happily. "yup! I did. I'm 5'8½"!" I said laughing. "where is everybody?" I asked my dad. "down at the beach I was waiting for you to wake up so you didn't have to walk down there by yourself." my dad replied. "cool. Is there anywhere I can go change?" I said kinda giving him a '_where's my room?_' look. "follow me I'll show you to your room." he said in an British accent like a butler. I played along "well thank you my good man" I said imitating him. We were walking into my room, it was Ah-mazing! "Dad, I LOVE it!" the room was my fave colors! It was mostly black with purple but with silver cross-bones and broken hearts and skulls. "I'm glad you like it hunny!" my dad said leaving. I stopped him "thanks dad. For everything" I said while hugging him. "yes I know but hurry up or the food will be all gone! The boys eat A LOT!" he said laughing and walking out my door. I was looking through my stuff to find some clothes to wear. I picked out a blue bikini witha baby doll tee(you know those ones that hug your curves ;) that said "it's ok Pluto I'm not a planet either." on it and some little boy shorts over my bikini and got out a beach towel. "Kay dad ready!" I yelled going to the kitchen. " ok lets go. Did you bring a bathing suit?" dad asked. "yup! Under my clothes." I said. "good because today is a rare day that it is good enough to swim" dad said laughing and walking out the door.


End file.
